A notre manière
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Il y eut cet instant où mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, ce terrible instant où j’ai compris que tout était finit, cet instant si court, si cruel où j’ai vu la lumière disparaître de tes prunelles. Parfois...parfois je me dis que ca n'en valait pas la peine


**Disclamer** : Tout à JKR

**Spoilers** : Tous les tomes de Harry Potter (donc du **tome 7** vous êtes prévenus !)

**Rating** : K

**Auteur** : Eléonore dem

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà un petit OS qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

_Ceux que l'on aime ne meurent jamais._

* * *

_**A notre Manière**_

Tout aurait du être différent tu sais ?

Vraiment.

Parfois je me dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me dis que rien ne valait _cette_ peine.

C'est si dur tu sais ?

Si dur.

D'être là, je veux dire. D'être là, de sourire, de rire, de faire comme si la vie était la même qu'avant…avant…

Ils ne comprendraient pas si je leur expliquais. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal à chaque battement, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi chaque sourire torture mon âme, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je sens ce vide infini…ils ne comprendraient pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi. Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir jamais compris.

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Parfois je me dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me dis que rien ne valait _cette_ peine.

Il y eut cet instant où mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, ce terrible instant où j'ai compris que tout était finit, cet instant si court, si cruel où j'ai vu la lumière disparaître de tes prunelles.

Et tu avais ce sourire sur tes lèvres, comme si tu partageais une bonne blague, comme si la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte.

Je l'ai su dès cet instant tu sais ? J'ai su que moi aussi j'étais mort.

Après tout je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, si ?

Je peux juste _survivre_…il faudrait que je la sorte à Harry celle là, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis sur qu'il y verrait toute l'ironie de la chose…

Parfois je me dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me dis que rien ne valait _cette_ peine.

Ta tombe est d'un banal affligeant tu sais ? Rien ne la distingue vraiment des autres. Ca plus que tout autre chose creuse dans ma poitrine un vide de plus en plus grand alors que les minutes passent…une tombe banale parce qu'au fond aux yeux de tous tu n'es qu'une victime de plus n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un simple nom que l'on citera lors des cérémonies…qu'un chiffre qui gonfle le nombre des morts…alors pourquoi est ce que ta dernière demeure serait plus importante que les autres, plus _originale_ ?

Parfois je me dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me dis que rien ne valait _cette_ peine.

J'écoute les paroles compatissantes, les condoléances tristes, amères, et je me demande ce qu'ils ressentent tous…

Maman est effondrée bien sur, et ce du fait _qu'elle est Maman_…toi seul pourrait comprendre toute la portée de cette phrase n'est ce pas ?

Papa regarde au loin, ses yeux sont le reflet de beaucoup d'émotions et je ne saurais vraiment les saisir, mais qu'importe ? Lui aussi est effondré…

Quant au reste de la famille…la fratrie est là, tête basse, Percy renifle, je crois qu'il en a vraiment très gros sur le cœur…ce bon vieux Perce…qui aurait cru qu'il serait celui qui t'arracherait ton dernier sourire ? Pas moi, vraiment…

Et moi…moi…je suis juste mort.

Pour eux la vie reprendra son cours. Pour eux, il y aura une période de deuil douloureuse, puis le temps de vivre en paix viendra. Bien sur ils se souviendront à chaque fois de toi, avec nostalgie et tristesse d'abord, puis avec affection, chaleur et amour ensuite. Ils raconteront à leurs enfants les « farces pour sorciers facétieux », ils raconteront combien oncle Fred était drôle…

Mais moi…moi je resterai mort. J'acquiescerai à chacune de leurs anecdotes, ferais semblant d'en rire avec eux…mais je resterai mort.

Parce que George ne peut _pas_ vivre sans Fred.

C'est impossible, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Mais je ferais semblant. Parce que je sais si bien faire le comédien…c'est toi qui m'as appris, tu te souviens ?

Parfois je me dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je me dis que rien ne valait _cette_ peine.

Comme maintenant.

Et puis, comme maintenant, je me souviens de tes rires, de tes sourires, de tes yeux pétillants, de ton air malicieux, de nos coups foireux, de nos peurs, de tout ce qui a fait notre vie…et je me ressaisis parce que je sais ce que tu dirais si tu entendais mes pensées…

_« Allons, allons Forges, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça…encore un peu et tu virais mélodramatique… »_

Le tout accompagné d'un air moqueur.

Et finalement je me dis que ça en valait la peine, juste en me rappelant que la vie est faite pour continuer dans le rire, comme nous nous sommes toujours efforcés de l'inculquer aux autres…à notre manière.

* * *

Alors? C'est triste mais en même temps qui n'a pas été triste en apprenant que la mort de Fred...ou même de Remus et Tonks...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Si le coeur vous en dit laissez moi une petite review, sinon merci d'avoir lu!

**NOTE:** A tous ceux qui lisent ma fic "Parce que la vie continue", je suis désolée de l'attente, j'ai bien conscience que c'est agaçant, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration...j'ai tout de même commencé à rédiger le 35ème chapitre ne paniquez pas! J'ai écrit à peu près 10 pages...C'est déjà ça non?

Bisous à tous!

Eleonore


End file.
